hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TX Terminator series (S4-S1)
The Terminator Series T-X has yet to appear in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the Terminator film series (and the novel From Ashes to Ashes) are taken in as canon for this series, but Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is not regarded as canon, although elements of TSCC and the Terminator comic series will be included in this series as well. The Terminator Series T-X is a main and central character for the Terminator film series. Character History "So... she's an anti-Terminator Terminator?" - John Connor, describing the T-X. The T-X Terminator series (also known by the rather humorous name of "Terminatrix," coined by John Connor due to the T-X models tending to be female) is SkyNet's most advanced Terminator series yet, sporting many improvements and enhancements from previous series. The T-X Terminator is unique in that it combines the mimetic polyalloy aspects of the T-1000 series with a more traditional Terminator Endoskeleton, this particular Endoskeleton being very advanced and moreso than previous series. T-X Terminators are far more powerful and fast than previous series and much more difficult to destroy, even moreso than T-1000s. T-X Terminators are exceptionally swift and agile, able to rotate their heads at 360 degrees and their torsos can rotate at 180 degrees. It shows virtually no wear or strain when it moves it's joints and is further helped by it's liquid steel lubrication throughout it's form. The T-X has far higher level of speeds than previous Terminator series, even the T-1000, able to run upwards of 80 km per hour, though it will slow down when it exausts some of it's power for it's speed. The T-X's physical strength is immense and can easily crush steel with it's hands or feet, as well as bones. T-X Terminators have a mimetic polyalloy skin much like the T-1000s, however their bodily structures aren't entirely liquid metal like the T-1000s, the mimetic polyalloy merely being an outer sheath for the Endoskeleton. Nevertheless, the T-X possesses the same ability to take the form and appearance of any living organism of equal size and dimensions it touches after getting the subject's genetic data before replicating it with it's liquid metal. Beyond being far more powerful, agile, resilient and unstoppable than previous Terminator series due to it's exceptionally strong malleable crystalline ceramic armor interlaced with nano-fibers of carbon and titanium, the T-X is also a unique Infiltrator model in that it has on-board weaponry and numerous types. It's arms can reform into blasters to unload it's weaponry and the T-X sports a plasma fusion generator in it's chest cavity that basically serves as an ammunition stock, able to very quickly recharge power to all of it's weapons. The list of weaponry the T-X sports is vast. The T-X seems to have a preference for primarily using it's plasma cannon, which is extremely powerful and can destroy a T-1000 Terminator with just one well-aimed shot. In addition to it's deadly on-board arsenal, the T-X can also generate an alloy drill bit from it's index finger, which it can use to penetrate the shell or casing of another machine and inject viral nanobots into a machine and take control of it. T-X Terminators can use their nanobots to control virtually any type of machine that includes automobiles and even other Terminators, and can control multiples simultaneously. Beyond this, the nanobots can also corrupt the CPUs of other Terminators. The T-X also has the unique capability of being able to identify a human lifeform by it's DNA, using blood sensors in it's mouth. Another notable aspect of the T-X Terminator is that it seems to display more emotion than other Terminator series. It will show some frustration when it's mission is hindered or failed, and will even display some fear in the event it's overpowered and about to be terminated. T-X Terminators can even appear to be satisfied or pleased when they accomplish their missions or identify a target they are assigned to terminate. The T-X is far and away the most lethal and efficient of all the Terminator series, so much so that they are even capable of destroying other Terminators and cybernetic organisms with ease and are even designed by SkyNet with this in mind. John Connor dubbed the T-X series "an anti-Terminator Terminator," a fitting description for this exceptionally deadly and powerful series of Terminator. Mission: Terminate The Resistance In another timeline like ours, SkyNet sent a T-X Terminator back through time to July 24th, 2004 to locate and terminate John Connor's lieutenants, after failed attempts to locate Connor himself for termination. The T-X arrived in Los Angeles and killed a wealthy woman before assuming her clothing and taking her vehicle, heading to track Connor's lieutenants and assassinating them one by one as she traced their present locations. She eventually arrived at the Emery Animal Hospital, where Katherine Brewster worked, only to stumble onto Connor there. Fortunately for Connor and Brewster, a T-850 Terminator sent through time by the Human Resistance arrived, putting up a fight with the T-X, who then got the upper hand and blasted the T-850 with her plasma blaster and sent him aside. When LAPD and LAFD personnel arrived, the T-X used her nanobots to control several vehicles to pursue Connor and Kate, before commandeering a crane vehicle to give chase, herself. The T-850 eventually got himself back up and gave chase to the T-X on an LAPD motorcycle he hijacked, leading to a destructive chase that resulted in the T-X ultimately being set back when the T-850 caused her crane to get lodged in the ground and topple over, exploding. This didn't deter the T-X from her mission, who resumed it by tracing Katherine's fiance, Scott Mason, killing him and assuming his appearance, when two LAPD detectives arrived at his home to inform him of his fiance's disappearance. With Mason's identity, the T-X followed the detectives in their car when they later received word she was at the Valley Of Peace Cemetery. The T-X, still in Mason's appearance, killed the two detectives and used their car to drive for the cemetery, finding Katherine there, when the T-850 blasted her with an RPG launcher. The T-X gave chase only to once again be thwarted. The T-X made her way to the Cyber Research Systems facility, disguised as personnel when she infected several T-1 Terminators there with her nanobots. This coincided with the T-850 arriving in time with Connor and Kate, but it was too late when SkyNet went live and was preparing to launch it's nuclear attacks onto humanity. The T-X disguised herself as Kate and caught her father off-guard as the attacks from the T-1s was commencing. She managed to land some lethal gunshot wounds onto General Brewster as the T-850 shot her and exposed her true sheath. The T-X would clash later with the T-850 at the CRS facility, as Connor and Kate attempted their escape to the Crystal Peak facility to survive the nuclear fallout that was about to commence. The fight ultimately resulted in the T-X getting the upper hand over the T-850 and corrupting him with her nanobots, overriding his programming to protect Connor to kill him, instead. The T-X's attempts were ultimately futile in the end, when after chasing Connor and Kate to the Crystal Peak facility, the T-850, having overridden the T-X's attempted system corruption, stopped her from pursuing Connor and Kate into the fallout shelter and terminated her by jamming his last hydrogen fuel cell into her mouth, killing her. Not all was a failure though, as Judgment Day finally commenced, the machines' war against humanity having just begun. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Appearance The T-X's advanced mimetic and skeletal structure capabilities allow it to alter its height and appearance to duplicate any human form. And although the only T-X model encountered appears to have a female default form, it is not technically limited to a fixed male or female form like the older T-8xx series, as such with the case of posing as Kate's fiance. The default appearance for the T-X Terminator that attacked John Connor: blonde, blue-eyed female, stands five feet eleven inches tall and estimated to weight in excess of 330lb (due to advanced lightweight crystalline alloy endoskeletal composition). The T-X's endoskeleton sports a distinctively sleek androgynous design, that contrasts significantly from the typical mechanical appearance of older T-8xx series with its and various gears and pistons. Trademark Gear The T-X Terminator sports numerous types of on-board weaponry, which include the following: * IAD ChemTech Flamethrower * .223 Automatic Stopper * .45 Cascader * M41 pulse rifle/M41A pulse rifle * 783 CHAIN Repeater * ADMOR BioBlaster * BioRail 32SR-9 (modified) * CG45 Needler * CONSIGLIO EBlaster * Crescent Corridor Blaster * EMP Generator * Finite Rapid Cluster Gun * HDE Predator (333b) * HK-54334 (modified) * KLD-Magnum Repeater * Laser X-ray Burst Gun * Rumsfeld P31 Caustic * Subauro Neutralizer (.444) * Tracking EBlaster * TWIN Barrier Gun * XFLRG 44mm * Nano-Disruptor (.222) * P31 Caustic Shells x231 T-X Terminators can also use more conventional firearms, and are efficient at doing so. Category:Evil Terminators Category:Assassians Category:Mass Murderers